Thanksgiving Special
by RomanticaKH1
Summary: Just a amuto thanksgiving special


#Thanksgiving Dinner#

Hay everyone! Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! I am thankful for my family, friends, readers and my talent for writing and my music and artistic talent. What are you thankful for? Tell me in a review if you want!

Anyways, this is a little one-shot of an Amuto thanksgiving, of course. I'm working on a new story for you guys, but right now, this is all I can do, hope you enjoy! Btw, this takes place sometime after Shugo Chara encore number four.

#Thanksgiving Dinner#

(Amu's P.O.V)

The cold air snapped against my pale skin, making my pink locks wipe against my face. I let out a big sigh and huddled closer into my coat. I was out side Seyio Middle school with Rima and Nagihiko, holding hands. Ever since they confessed, they did _some_ lovey-dovey stuff but, Rima is Rima…

Kukai left with-out us, he was going to go get Utau from her recording session. I looked around, taking in the sight; the tree's where bare, the cold wind howled and there was lots of traffic. It was Thanksgiving in Seyio and I wasn't as pleased as I usually was. Ever since I last seen Ikuto, I was less happy about things. I mean, I was happy about the dinner I was going to have with my family, but still not as happy as I could be.

My chara's where back again, ever since the wedding. Right now, they where all in my coat pocket. They also couldn't stand the cold or getting blown away as a matter-of-fact. "Well Amu, I guess we'll see you tomorrow, oh and happy thanksgiving." Nagi said pulling Rima in the direction of his house.

"Bye Amu." Rima said, but she was staring at me, giving me the don't-get-in-trouble look. I cracked a smile. Rima was more worried about me lately, I think she seen through my façade but I wasn't sure.

"Bye Nagi, bye Rima, you two be _careful._" I said, stressing the last word out. Rima slightly blushed while Nagi smiled. "Oh, we will." He said, waved and then turned around and left. After about a minute after they left, I heard shouting. I laughed and turned around, heading for home.

I decided to take a detour through the park. It was a shorter way to home. I ended up slowing by where Ikuto use to play his violin. I stopped and looked up, hoping he might appear, but that didn't happen. I let out another big sigh and kept walking home.

(5 minutes later)

I reached for the door knob and opened it, walking into a warm house. I sighed in content and hung up my jacket. I tapped my pocket and my four chara's came flying out. "Hum, warmth! It feels so good ~desu." Suu said. Ran then floated next to her, stretching. "Suu, could you make us some hot chocolate! I think my pom-poms froze…" Suu nodded and went into the kitchen with ran trailing. Miki Floated behind them, getting her pad of paper and pencil ready.

Dia though, stayed with me. I then looked over at her. "Are you sure you don't want to go with them?" I questioned, eyeing her. She looked at me, her pig-tails shimmering. "I will, after I say this." She came closer to me and floated right bye my ear. "He'll come back soon, there's no need to be sad about it." She winked at me and then left after the others.

I blinked and felt my face heat a little. How did she know about that? I mean, she is my Shugo Chara, but, is it _that _obvious? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and walking into the living room. Papa was there taking pictures of Ami dressed as a turkey. Could it get any weirder then that? Mama then came over to Papa and was all happy with him.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the stair case. I got to my room and fell on my bed. _Wow, what a day. _I rolled over and stared at my picture on the night stand, it was of Rima, Nagi, Kukai, Utau, Yaya, Kairi, Rikka, Hikaru, Ikuto and Me. I sighed again. Remembering about him was a complete pain.

"Uhhhhhhh!" I screamed, my pillow muffling my yell of frustration. "What's wrong princess? Had a bad day?" My eyes widened and I quickly lifted my head to see none other then the blue-headed pervert standing in the door way of my balcony. I really need to lock that…..

He looked me up and down and smirked. "Miss me?" I felt my face heat up again as I hurled a pillow right at the smug look of his. Unfortunately it missed him and hit his Chara instead. "Nya~!" and then he fell onto his shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes." I frowned and stood up. "What are you doing here?" He shook his head. "I found my dad." This time I shook my head. "No, I mean, I'm happy for you, But what are you doing _here_?" He sighed and started to walk toward me. I backed up and fell on my bed and hit my head off my back-board.

"Ow! Look what you did you jerk!" I said rubbing my head. He chuckled and sat down beside me. "I thought it was obvious why I was here, I came to see you." I looked at him. "Really?" He looked sad now. Opps. "Of course." I then did something I didn't expect, I hugged him.

I felt him stiffen, and then he hugged me back. He put his head on mine and we stayed like that for awhile. "Welcome back kitty cat." I said, giggling. He laughed. "Glad to be back strawberry."

(Later)

After a while of talking about what we were doing while he was gone. I sighed. "Guess it's time for me to go, right?" He questioned? I looked up surprised. "No, I was actually going to ask you to, uh, come down and have dinner with me and my family, if you, um, you know, weren't busy." I looked away, blushing like crazy. He just laughed. "Sure, I'll come." I looked up at him. "F-fine, but, you have to go off my balcony again and ring the door like a normal person. I mean, what if you just walked out of my room, what would my parents think?"

He nodded and picked up his Chara off his shoulder and shook him away. "I'll be seeing you in a while." I nodded as he jumped off and landed with a light thud on the ground below.

I quickly picked out an out-fi and changed. I can't believe he's really back. I brush through my hair and skipped down the stairs where the table was set for four people.

I walked over to my mom shyly and cleared my throat. "Hay mom, I was wondering, could I have a friend over for dinner?" She looked at me surprised and then grinned. I gave her the what-in-the-world-are-you-planning look. "Is it a boy, or, better yet, someone I already know?" She asked.

I shifted under her gaze. "Uh, yeah, I guess, but he's just a friend." She winked at me. "Ok, you set his spot, while I go warn your father." I nodded and tried to make my face go back to normal while I set his place.

As if one cue, the door bell ringed. "I got it!" I shouted and pull it open. There was Ikuto, in a t-shirt that hugged his mussels, with a leather jacket and jeans on. I fet my eyes pop.

"H-hay, um, come in." I said looking down. He chuckled and lifted my head up with his finger. "No need to be surprised Princess." Then he kissed my check and walked inside. I think I just went into a comma.

I shut the door and walked back to the table where my family and Ikuto where. I quickly sat down and tried to get through the coward silence that came on. My dad seemed to be trying not to cry.

After the silence passed, we where all finally starting to have a good time. I was sitting next to Ikuto and he looked like he was having a good time too. I felt a have grab mine under the table. I looked up at Ikuto. His beautiful purple eyes where shinning.

I smiled; he looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled also. Then we went back to talking with my parents with are hands close together. _The things I am thankful for my family, and great friends, my awesome Shugo chara's and…my first love, Ikuto._

I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did, I mean, it was kind of simple and not a lot of Amuto happened, but it was sweet. Ahh it fells good to stretch my writing fingers. Hope to see all your reviews and with my new story that should be coming soon. Happy Thanksgiving! 


End file.
